I love you too, Superstar
by Marie-Moxley
Summary: Jon Good, also known as Dean Ambrose, has a small moment with his girlfriend of three years. Jon/OC


**Just a small one-shot I've had hidden away since Sunday night because that's when we get SmackDown. Sorry if it's terrible.**

* * *

**I LOVE YOU TOO, SUPERSTAR**

I knocked on the bathroom door before entering the room, letting my boyfriend of three years, Jonathan Good, better known as Dean Ambrose to the WWE universe, know I was coming in.

When I step inside the bathroom and close the door behind me, I smile a little seeing Jon lying back, his head resting against the wall the bath was against. The water reached to the top of his chest and moved slightly with every breath he took. His eyes are closed, his hair wet and pushed back away from his face. He looked relaxed, his features showed no sign of the crazy lunatic he portrayed in the ring.

As I move closer to the bathtub he opens his eyes and looks at me, a faint smile gracing his lips, still trying to reassure me he and his shoulder were okay.

I had gasped, cringed and worried my way through his match with Windham Rotunda, better known as Bray Wyatt in the ring. He'd hurt his shoulder bad enough to practically wrestle with one arm, trying to take advantage of a few moments where he could put his shoulder back into place.

He was tough and I always admired him when he pushed through whatever pain he was in to continue doing what he loves. I'd seen him go through worse, especially watching videos from his Jon Moxley days. A separated shoulder didn't seem so bad but it still was painful and as his girlfriend it had me worried, maybe a little too much as Jon liked to put it. He always gave me a hard time, in a loving and joking way of course, when it came to worrying about him.

"Thought I'd come make sure you haven't fallen asleep in here." I joked crouching down beside the bath so I was eye level with him. I skimmed my fingers over the water, feeling the water still slightly hot.

"I was starting to drift off until I heard knocking at the door." He said letting out a small yawn, tired from tonight's events. "Who was it?"

"Joe." I told him. Joe, better known as Roman Reigns, being one of Jon's closest friends since FCW, wanted to see if he's okay. "He wanted to see how you were. I told him you seem to be okay and that you're in the bath. He said he'll catch up with you tomorrow."

The large Samoan has one of the biggest hearts. It didn't matter how hurt Colby, aka Seth Rollins, or Jon got, he was always there making sure his best friends were okay and if they needed anything to let him know. All three men were like that with each other, even with the on screen feud Dean and Roman, mainly Dean, is having with Seth. Since Jon had introduced them to me when they were in FCW, I always looked at the two older men as the big brothers I'd never had.

"Did he say what time?" He asked.

I shook my head and stand up. I can feel Jon's eyes on me as I start to strip off my clothes.

"What are you doing, babe?" He asks when I get down to my bra and panties.

"I'm joining you like you asked earlier." Unclipping the back of my bra, I let it drop to the floor and slide my panties down my legs, kicking them off onto my clothes pile. I stand next to the bathtub and tell him to move forward a little.

I notice him wince as he moves his 6 ft 4 frame slightly forward. I get in behind him grabbing his body wash and start to gently massage it into his neck. I slowly moved onto his shoulder he'd hurt. I didn't want to put to much pressure on it knowing it would still be quite tender.

"How's your shoulder feeling now?" I ask washing away the bubbles after washing his back. I placed a light kiss to his shoulder and let him lay back against me. I had my arms loosely around his neck, resting my hands lightly on his chest and my legs around his waist.

"The pain killers have kicked in so it doesn't hurt as much."

"That's good."

"You can stop worrying, Rayleigh." He teased.

"Sorry but I'm never gonna stop worrying about you, not when you get injured like you did tonight and how it's only been only been four or five days since your chin got busted open enough to need stitches."

I heard a soft chuckle leave his lips. "I can't do what I do without getting a few injuries, Sweetheart. It's part of the job, you know that."

"I do." I sighed. "I know how much you love it. I'd never be that bitchy girlfriend that will make you give it up on something you've dreamed of doing and love, no matter how worried or scared I get. Plus it's kinda hot seeing you with that crazy look in your eyes."

He moved his head the best he could so he was looking at me. "You know I love you, right?"

"You better," it was my turn to tease him a little. "I've spent three years of my life with you so far."

"Ha-ha smart ass." He rolled his eyes sarcastically but smiled.

I smiled back at him and tilted my head downwards, kissing him for a few seconds before breaking away. "I love you too, Superstar."

* * *

**So Rayleigh is a new character I am trying out. After I finish coming home, all I'll have to write is my collab story. I was thinking of using Rayleigh for a Jon Good/Dean Ambrose story. Would any of you be interested in reading, helping out, beta'ring it? If so let me know. I've already got most of it planned out. **


End file.
